Secretly
by StarkLovesShawarma
Summary: When Aloe catches Bucket after he's snuck into his party, he really let's him have it.


**Okay, so I know I already did a story based on this episode, but this one has a little twist. Instead of making it Bucket/Skinner, I****'****ve made this one an Aloe/Bucket. (BTW if you haven****'****t seen the episode Epic Girls, basically the guys sneak into Aloe****'****s big party dressed as girls so they could get in without having to show an invite.) This story will be a tad bit more graphic than the last one, and I use the word **_**tad **_**very loosely. If you****'****ve read my Big Time Rush stories you****'****ll know what I mean. As in…WARNING THIS IS VERY GRAPHIC. **

**I do not own Bucket and Skinner****'****s Epic Adventures. **

Lacing hair from his bobbed blonde wig behind his ear, Bucket strode into the absolute coolest party of the year, happy to be next to his best friend Skinner. He knew that they looked completely ridiculous, but Bucket thought that their plan to get into Aloepalooza was running smoothly, even though Aloe's creepy wingman had asked Skinner to save a dance for him. Quite frankly, Bucket was surprised. He thought _he _was a much more convincing girl than his doofus of a best friend.

As the night went on, the boys' plan was taking a major setback. Skinner, being as absent minded as he was, had forgotten to pick up the duffle bag that had their change of clothes, and now the two freshman were stuck dancing in drag with their other best friend Kelly, who unbeknownst to Bucket and Skinner had already figured out it was them. She didn't want to bother telling them she knew, because it was just way too amusing to see her underclassmen friends making complete fools of themselves.

Suddenly, Bucket felt a hand grip around his arm tightly, making him turn back to see who it was. The brunette was pretty sure at this point his face had faded as pale as it could ever go, seeing none other than Aloe smiling at him, one eyebrow raised. "Hey babe, seen you dancing and just couldn't help myself. You are just _too _fine!" If it wasn't for Bucket being scared shitless at the moment, he would have rolled his eyes at the bully's arrogant brashness.

The blonde snatched Bucket's hand, spun him around and both bodies were now abruptly pressed against one another, Aloe's face moving close to the freshman's ear.

"If you don't want me to beat the shit out of you and expose you in front of everyone, I suggest you follow along, _Bucket_." Aloe whispered slyly into Bucket's ear, making the younger teen's eyes go wide, knowing that his cover had been blown. He nervously pulled back, seeing the smug expression playing on his rival's striking face. "Let's go."

Before he even knew what was about to happen, Bucket was being tugged up the stairs of Aloe's house, tripping over every other step with his high heeled feet. Glancing back anxiously, Bucket was certain that Skinner hadn't seen Aloe pull him away; otherwise the surfer would have made some foolish excuse to get him away from him. He was on his own now; the ingenious plan to infiltrate Aloepalooza had ended up a disaster. And worst of all, he was really about to get it from Aloe.

As Aloe shoved Bucket into his room, the brunette squeezed his eyes closed, anticipating the worst to come. Hearing the door shut and lock, the freshman began to tremble, seeing nothing but feeling the defeat sink in as Aloe grabbed his arms. Bucket's back was slammed against the hard door, the firm grip of the bully's hands moving up his arms and squeezing onto his shoulders. This was it.

All of a sudden, Bucket's eyes shot open frantically as he felt warmth press against his lips, looking down to see Aloe's mouth pushed against his own. Stunned, the younger teen's brain couldn't process what was happening at the moment, the wet sensation of his arch rival's tongue prying his mouth open and sliding inside. Finally, after a couple seconds, his mind kicked in, his hands coming up to shove Aloe away.

"Dude! What are you doing?" Bucket's expression was hysterical, seeing some of the lipstick he had put on smeared across Aloe's mouth. The bully smirked, bringing up the back of his hand and wiping it across his wet lips.

"Bucket, you bust into Aloe's party uninvited and you don't think he's gonna do something about it?" The jock said, arms crossed and referring to himself in the third person like he always did when he was trying to impress the ladies. Bucket was stuck to the door, his knees knocking together as he tried to stand straight up, but the combination of the heels and his shaking body made it impossible. "So you _kiss _me? That doesn't even make any-mph!"

The brunette was interrupted by the smack of Aloe's lips against his once more, this time his hands holding Bucket's body by the slender and still growing waist. "Bucket, I may act like a total dick, but I'm just trying to uphold my reputation. Under all this bully shit, I've wanted to do this for so long." Aloe continued his assault on Bucket's mouth, moaning a little as he rutted his hips up against the brunette, who was still shocked and pressed against the bedroom door.

"Aloe…Aloe no, stop." Bucket attempted to pry the jock from him again, only to have his neck kissed and sucked, Aloe's teeth nipping at his jugular and his tongue sliding up his skin. This attention made the freshman quiver, his knees suddenly going weak and an unexpected moan leaving his lips. "_I knew you'd give in. No one can resist Aloe,_" Aloe chuckled lowly to Bucket, his tongue wrapping around his earlobe then sliding back down his jaw. No matter how cocky and arrogant that sounded, and no matter how hard Bucket tried to deny how this felt…he couldn't.

Suddenly a hand was sneaking up Bucket's skirt, palming his now forming erection through his boxers. Surprised, he jerked back, eyeing the completely turned on look that enveloped Aloe's blushing face. "Like that?" he bit back on his lip, his hand sliding underneath the boxers and rubbing at Bucket's cock. The brunette breathed in harshly, nodding in defeat as he let the feeling of pleasure course through his body. No one had ever touched him like this; hell, he hadn't even gotten his first kiss until now.

Reaching up, Aloe yanked off the short blonde wig that Bucket still wore, revealing his tousled and sweaty brown hair. He took a few steps back, his hands working on his belt and zipper. "Take off your clothes," he commanded, seeing how flustered the kid was making him more provoked than ever. Bucket complied, quickly slipping off the blue blouse and skirt he wore, leaving him in nothing but the boxer's that Aloe's hand had been underneath not moments ago.

The blonde had yanked off the vest he was wearing, now walking over to Bucket in the same attire the younger was sporting. Aloe turned the underclassmen and shoved him onto the bed, the brunette landing on his back. As he leaned up to look at the muscular teen, his mouth hung open, getting more than an eyeful.

Aloe smirked, cockier than ever as he kicked his boxers from around his ankles, stepping toward Bucket and throwing his legs over the surfer, straddling his waist, his bare cock bouncing in the process. The younger teen looked worried, the full weight of the situation finally hitting him like a ton of bricks.

"Aloe, wait. I don't know about this," Bucket commented bashfully, his eyes glancing back and forth from Aloe's face to his exposed member.

"If you don't do this, I'll make you put those clothes back on, take you downstairs and force you to show everybody that you and Skinner like dressing in drag. Now, is that what you really want?" The blonde deviously smiled down at the brown haired teen, his hands moving low and rubbing across his pale chest, over his abdomen. Gulping nervously, Bucket shook his head, his bottom lip caught between his swollen lower lip. Aloe grinned, his hands reaching the waistband of his enemy's boxers. "That's what I thought."

Thrusting his hips forward and now hovering over Bucket, Aloe proceeded to yank down the freshman's boxers, instantly sitting back down when the flimsy garment had fluttered to the floor. "Fuck…Bucket I didn't expect you to be…this big." Aloe complimented the younger teen, his hand forming a fist and beginning to stroke Bucket's cock into full hardness. The brunette shuddered, arching a little and moaning out quietly.

Scooting back a little, Aloe looked down at Bucket while slipping two fingers into his own mouth, coating them with saliva until they were dripping. The brunette was blinking, taking a deep breath, and praying that this didn't hurt as much as he thought it was going to. As he felt Aloe's index finger begin to rim around his hole, the teen's breath caught in his throat, the completely new and strange sensation of penetration surging through him. It was electric, stinging and shooting pleasure through him all at once. It was like nothing he had ever felt before…and he couldn't believe Aloe of all people was doing something this amazing.

Aloe's eyes gazed on as he worked Bucket, now two fingers pushing inside his ass slowly, circling around and spreading him open. The freshman squirmed on the bed, his ass arching then pushing back against the soft surface as he felt nothing but pleasure at this point. "Alright, you're ready."

All of a sudden Bucket was being turned over, resting on his hands and knees as he felt Aloe's wet hand slide up his back, then back down, the sound of the junior spitting into his palm and rubbing it over his now slick cock apparent. Bracing himself, Bucket fisted the blanket into his hands, closing his eyes like before and waiting for it to happen. Both of Aloe's hands squeezed Bucket's ass, spreading him and letting his dick slide into the prepared hole. Bucket clenched his teeth, hissing softly at the dull pain that was ripping into him, shooting up his back and down his legs. When the older teen was finally buried fully inside of Bucket, he groaned harshly, the heat of Bucket's once virgin ass surrounding his cock.

"Ready when you are buddy." Aloe spoke into Bucket's ear, his breath already becoming short, sounding like he had just ran a half a mile. After a few minutes of heavy breathing, the brunette nodded, the pain finally easing out into numbness. Then, Aloe pulled out, gliding back in slowly, feeling the tip of his cock push against Bucket's insides, hitting those nerves and making the smaller of the two jerk forward. "_Ngh…please do that again." _

Aloe grinned weakly at Bucket's statement, reaching up and wiping the sweat from dripping from his forehead. Once both of his hands were back on Bucket's hips, he pulled back, ramming himself into the freshman's ass, making him arch and scream out all at once.

"Aloe! Aloe…shit!" Bucket whined out, face now against the pillow at the head of Aloe's bed, his ass being held in the air by his rival's squeezing hands as it was plowed into, the blonde's cock being enveloped in tightness. "Yeah, you fucking love it," Aloe huffed out, thrusting in and out of the younger teen's stretched hole. Bucket didn't bother replying, feeling the tingling and tightening in his lower gut that told him he was about to cum.

It was as if Aloe had read his mind, because the older teen was reaching forward, grabbing for Bucket's cock and stroking it fast, his own dick pumping into the surfer much harder than before. The brunette's eyes began to water up, too much stimulation happening at once as he came, the thick white fluid splattering across Aloe's bed. The jock felt Bucket do this, making him lick his lips and slam into the freshman, releasing himself inside of his tight hole.

Staying in the same position for a few moments to catch their breath, Bucket's body finally slumped down to the bed, Aloe also spent and worn out as he pulled out of the brunette and propped himself against the wall.

"Alright," the blonde abruptly said, pulling Bucket up from the comfortable surface and standing him up, picking up his discarded clothing from the carpeted floor and shoving them into the younger teen's hands. Bucket seemed dazed and disordered, not really understanding what was happening. Aloe walked to his bedroom door, unlocked it, opened it, then shoved the still naked freshman out into the upstairs hallway. Now alert, Bucket turned, only to have the door slammed in his face.

"Aloe! You asshole!" Bucket was blushing, not even bothering to slide his boxers on as he yanked the skirt up around his waist.

"You know it! Aloe hit it and quit it! Fact!"


End file.
